Zommari Rureaux
Zommari LeRoux is an arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the 7th Espada. Character outline Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned arrancar. His hollow hole is not visible but his mask remnants consist of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari also has 4 lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots. He has them both on each side giving him a total of 8 lines Zommari displays a calm, contemplative personality and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Beneath this composed exterior however he hides a considerable loathing for Shinigami, believing them arrogant for hunting hollows just because they are considered evil. A level headed but somewhat arrogant individual, he treats Byakuya as though he was a equal but consistently looked down on him. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponents full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved his undoing. Synopsis Zommari is first introduced at the Espada meeting but is not named until much later much when he goes to finish off Rukia Kuchiki when Aaroniero fails to kill her. However right before he is about to deliver the finishing blow Byakuya Kuchiki shows up and begins to do battle with the 7th espada. At first Zommari thinks he has the upperhand when he uses his Gemelos Sonído to walk circles around Kuchiki; but Byakuya uses a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin to keep up with Zommari's speed. Both fighters soon let their arrogance take over. Byakuya, not willing to admit that there is an arrancar who can fight on his level, forces Zommari to release his zanpakutō to give him a slight advantage over Kuchiki. Zommari uses his zanpakutō's power to take control of Byakuya's body parts. When Byakuya cuts the tendons and muscles in his left leg and arm to negate the effect he turns his attention to Rukia, taking control of her body and forcing her own zanpakutō to her neck. Byakuya uses a binding spell to prevent Rukia's movements and releases his Bankai to engulf Zommari in a new technique. Zommari survives the attack but barely. Knowing that he is about to die, Zommari curses Kuchiki saying that shinigami are arrogant for believing they have a right to hunt and judge hollows simply because they consider them evil. Kuchiki dismisses his words saying he's only killing Zommari because he threatened to kill Rukia and kills Zommari with one slash. As he dies Zommari shouts his praise for Aizen. Abilities Zommari is the Septima Espada, making him the seventh most powerful arrancar in Aizen's army. Sonido Mastery: Like all arrancar, Zommari has standard hollow powers. He however holds the title for the fastest Sonído among all arrancar, including the Espada. However that claim is questionable as Stark's sonido is just as fast, if not maybe faster. Zommari's Sonído is so fast that it can leave a total of five afterimages of himself behind after he moves which he uses as diversions, subsitutes or multi-directional attacks. Because of this, it has earned the nickname Gemelos Sonído (双児響転（ヘメロスソニード）, Hemerosu Sonīdo, Spanish for "twins sound," Japanese for "twin resounding revolution"). Zanpakuto Zommari's zanpakutō is called Brujería (呪眼僧伽（ブルヘリア）, Buruheria, Spanish for "witchcraft," Japanese for "sangha of bewitching eyes"). It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim. The release command for Brujería is "suppress" (鎮まれ, shizumare). In its release Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs are replaced by a pumpkin-like structure surrounded by cyclopean faces (In the manga the entire pumpkin like structure is colored red and the extra eyes are yellow). His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of 2 downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another 4 triangular marking appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However he later reveals 8 hidden eyes above his normal 2 on his head. *'Usurped Control': Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye, in his own words "stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He has named the effect amor (Spanish for "love"). When Zommari takes control of an object a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponents limbs it removes the brains control from the said limb allowing him to control his opponents movements or inflict self harm. By targeting the head of an individual Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. Its unknown if the eyes themselves can actually see, however since he turns to watch an opponent it is presumed that they cannot. *'Defensive Sphere': His release can also be used as a defensive maneuver as its lower half can become a full sphere that covers his upper body and was even capable of resisting a full scale attack but this robs the use of all the current eyes on his body. Navigation Leroux Category: Arrancar Category: Espada